User talk:Time Master
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Time Master page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 20:56, September 21, 2012 To answer your question, yes i am a huge final fantasy fan and 4 is my favorite nice to meet you!Golbezgold (talk) 22:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC)Golbezgold For final fantasy I have played 1,2,3,4 , abit of 6,7,10,12, reverend wing, dissidia, and dissidia 012 And for creepypastas, I like just about anything Golbezgold (talk) 02:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC)Golbezgold A Question I see you're a fan of the Final Fantasy series. Which is good, because I've been tortured with a recurring question for two days now. ._. I'm replaying Final Fantasy IX as of now (or, at least when I get my hands on a PS1 memory card .-.), and will do so until I finally catch a fleeting glimpse of Necron exploding into a fantastic array of iridescent pixels. Regardless, I've confronted you with a question I can't seem to answer myself: After Final Fantasy IX (because it deserves to be called by its formal name), I plan to play either Final Fantasy VII or X. Both, however (as you may very well know), are absolute masterpieces to any formal/reputable/esteemed/recognizable RPG fan. So, I'm requesting your willing compliance in the endless pursuit of knowledge. ._. In other words, should I play VII or X? .-. ... And I've read The Darkstrider. It's good, to say the least, albeit with some grammatical errors. It's very interesting and immersing, I'll give you that. This wiki needs more Final Fantasy pastas. ._. Necrosanity (talk) 07:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) As for your story... The plot is nothing special, but the fact that you managed to publish a video game pasta (never mind it's about Final Fantasy VII) without directly stating it's hacked or haunted is a feat in itself. The random yet detrimental corruption of a past obsession or joy is fine enough for me, surely. ._. I myself have published two pastas, one of which I hold in my heart with deep regard. That story being The Ultimate Problem Solver. Although I highly doubt one would find time to finish and critique said story. ._. ... And mind you, I have played both games. I merely lost interest in VII over Golden Sun (strange, considering the two are very different story-wise). As for X, I haven't played it in an approximate two years, or so. I'm also highly aware X-2 is an abomination (to say the very least), as are most spin-offs. As stated beforehand, I've been seeking opinions concerning the two. Regardless, it appears I'll be choosing VII over X (although it isn't like I won't have time for both in the future). ._. Thanks. Necrosanity (talk) 20:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC)